gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Volkswagen Beetle Gr.3
|engine = |torque = |power = 591 BHP |length = 4369 mm |width = 1958 mm |height = 1347 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Volkswagen Beetle Gr.3 is a race car produced by Volkswagen, based on the 2011-present Volkswagen Beetle. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. In-game description The Beetle is an important part of Volkswagen's history and heritage. But contrary to its cute looks, this car has also had its time in the limelight of motorsports as far back as the 1950s. Early in its history the Beetle had won the East African Safari Rally 3 times, and was a part of the top group in the Greek Acropolis Rally. There have been one make races based on the new Beetle that debuted in 1998, and in more recent years it has seen notable success in the Global Rallycross held in the U.S. This Beetle Gr.3 is a model that traces this racing legacy of the Beetle. The greatly modified exterior and internals contain the essence of racing victory that Volkswagen has nurtured over the years. The body is widened to allow bigger diameter wheels, and the roof has been lowered to reduce the frontal projected area, giving it a look similar to a modified classic chop-top Beetle. The front spoiler, the air outlets from the front tires to the door panels, combined with a giant wing in the rear tells a lot about the performance levels of this car. The powertrain consists of a DOHC 2-litre inline-4 with a high-pressure turbocharger, combined with VW's proven 7-speed DSG. Its power will vary depending on the Balance of Performance (BoP) per race, but is of course more than adequate for fighting in the Gr.3 class races. This racing Beetle lives in a different dimension to the cute Beetles you see on the streets. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Volkswagen section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with Volkswagen, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia *The default car number on this car is a reference to Herbie the Love Bug, which sports the car number #53 in all appearances. *According to developer Kazuki "YAM23" Yamada, the car was designed by Volkswagen Motorsport rather than by Polyphony Digital themselves, as it was the case with fictional Gr.3 cars. **Because of this, it is not possible to change the wheels or tire stickers of the car in Livery Editor. However, in Gran Turismo World Tour events, the car has been shown running with Michelin tire stickers. *Unlike most fictional Gr.3 cars, the car features driver names by default: Bjoern Hackbarth (Germany), Tom Holden (Great Britain), and Xavier Delvallée (France), all of which are employees of Volkswagen at one point. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:Volkswagen Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars